vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104260-update-notes-8012014
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lmao I guess your 20k+ crit CS isn't off CD quick enough with trigger fingers. I to agree that SS should have their filler spell buffed so now they can crit for 20k, pop a few assassinates, kill whatever is left with an OP quickdraw and then /sleep while they wait for the other team to respawn... | |} ---- ---- ---- I typically pull like 10 mobs at once. It just takes too long the normal way. | |} ---- We will speak of it years from now lol | |} ---- You've never done dailies then I take it? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You are seriously crying about daylies, when on the other side it would be almost a 60% dmg buff in BG's for the Spell? Funny shit... So what should Medic's say then? They just got buffed to 3 target from 1. Daylies impossible before? Not really ... | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not a SS mate. I think most sane people are sick of dailies by now, and nerfing 5 to 3 targets only make them even worse. | |} ---- Lollollol Awesome bug !! Don't fix it, it's too fun !! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We're having the team look into this to validate what's happening with this as we did make some changes to PvP defense in Drop 2 | |} ---- ---- ---- PvP Defense just working against PvP Power, doesnt it? What if the player has no pvp power (full pve gear) ... is pvp defense useless in this case? | |} ---- ---- ---- This, i've noticed this too. Makes PvP a mess for SS at the moment. Also, the new "feature" where the skills on the actionbar turns gray, get shaded and so on whenever you sprint or dash -> getting a seizure in PvP. The buttons blink like crazy, incredibly hard to see what's going on. Please, PLEASE remove this or atleast add an option to do so. Thanks. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wait, you mean to say you're not happy with the way they dangled the 'upcoming' warrior tank changes in our faces a few weeks back but all we got was more nerfs and more shit broken overall in game? BLASPHEMY! Oh and PTR is just there to make fanboys think they're participating in something important. Also glad to see this latest 'hotfix' reintroduced the need to use 2 different vpn's just to *cupcake*ing patch. GG... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This patch was essentially a big hotfix to some major bugs plaguing the recent Drop. Revamping Paths (not just the skills) would be a big job and likely be part of another Drop. | |} ---- ---- Well I believe warrior's Relentless Strike got nerfed to 3 as well (or was it rampage?) but before this patch, every builder hit 5 targets. | |} ---- Yes this is broken for any ss with tf. Interrupts and roots are just a guessing game at this point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Never heard of PvP ? | |} ---- Yep more 'major' drops which will be yet more filler content whilst not addressing anything that needs fixing from a few patches ago or heaven forbid...BETA. | |} ---- Disappointing this change wasn't already corrected- it's a bad one. Hoping to do some veteran dungeons this weekend- will just have to hope I can "feel" when I can be relied on to interrupt. | |} ---- And that's exactly my point when I discussed the Sabotage drop with my bro. Technically wasn't a nerf, but a normalization. All classes now are limited to hit 3 targets at the same time. So no more 1 char OP pulling 2 groups and AOE them. | |} ---- Humm If I remember, fights in PvP end up like 2 or 3 or more vs 1. Able to hit more than 3, when most of the time at least 2 are hitting you is not a big difference. Nuke the healer. :D Oops I forgot I'm a healer :( | |} ---- No, actually every class hits 5 with their fluff filler, except for SS. But what ever. I hope this is a sign of what's coming for everyone. Then your tears will be so sweet. | |} ---- ---- No.. this patch was supposed to fix path abilities not advancing. It's in the notes. And it's not fixed. Step down off that white horse please. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pfffff, makes me going back to the Blue protection gadget again , since its WAAAY better , shouldnt a 1500 rating beat the non rating one ? strange balance carbine has in mind. | |} ---- except Warrior Rampage gets nerfed AGAIN and Carbine trying desperately to push Whirlwind into rotations and usefulness.. | |} ---- And no content. | |} ---- ---- SSs don't use QD because its simple, but because the T8 is just too good to pass up and because it lines up with many of the AMPs | |} ---- ---- ---- Hate to tell ya your wrong but well your wrong. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because it's the same guy doing both those things, right? You do realize that nearly every complaint about "you should have done this update instead of that update" is moot since doing the one isn't mutually exclusive of doing the other, or no? That's not how software development works. Nor how server maintenance works. Localization changes aren't even always done by programmers, and almost certainly not done by the same people that are working to make sure that the servers are handling the client load. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- bahahaa the game has only been our a short while ... go put some Vicks vapor rub on your chest and take a nap. They are going to keep tweaking the classes on a regular basis. | |} ---- Way ahead of you :P 2 days left on the sub! Healing and moreso PVP defense is fantastically broken beyond words at the moment. The fact Carbine hasn't addressed this last night is unfathomable to me as an employee of a major software company (specifically within QA). Nothing that Carbine has touched has appeared to have gone through any type of testing. | |} ---- "daylies" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not a threat bro. It was a threat when people had played WoW or the like for many years. Having so many fantastically broken things 2 months in when you're not fully invested into a game? Great way to kill it. Just look at population stats since start to now. I'd LOVE to be a fly on the wall and see the sub numbers from a week ago to today and how drastically they've taken a nosedive. I hope as someone who enjoyed the game that they fix it, but I've already cancelled mine and it doesn't appear that they're even acknowledging core problems right now (pvp defense, healing is unplayable in bg's/arenas, etc), so I don't expect much out of Carbine. | |} ---- ---- Perhaps you should try backing up your claims with some facts. All the level 1 filler spells: Stalker - Shred - 5 Foes Esper - Telekinetic Strike - 5 Foes Warrior - Relentless Strikes - 5 Foes Medic - Discharge - 5 Foes Engineer - Pulse Blast - 5 Foes SpellSlinger - Quick Draw - 3 Foes | |} ---- get your dailies out of my raid zone. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Like i said hate to tell u your wrong, but your wrong. | |} ---- ---- Good, stalkers needed the help because before the patch they were being forced to go into tank builds that were broken. Spellslingers...can't hide but they have always done loads of damage. At least stalkers can now counter them and save your team from death. Yes this patch is actually epic because it brought the game more balance and made the game more enjoyable whilst giving pvp the attention it needed. PVP gear is better then pve in PVP situations, like it should be. Good work carbine i really like this patch. Definitely the best one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----